StG 44
StG 44 ('''St'urm'g'''ewehr '''44')'' or MP44 ('''M'aschinen'p'''istole '''44')'' is a German World War II assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview StG 44 is the first German assault rifle invented in history that holds 30 rounds of 7.92mm Kurz. It appears as the fourth World War II weapons introduced in Counter-Strike Online after M24 Grenade, Thompson Chicago and Luger P08. It can be defined as the middle between Colt M4A1 and AK-47. This weapon does pretty high damage, has same reload time to the AK-47, medium accuracy and not expensive in match. However, it has lower fire rate than normal assault rifle, has higher recoil than AK-47 and heavy. Thus, it has its unique ammunition type and cannot be shared with other weapons. This weapon can be upgraded twice, which will has 33 bullets per clip after being upgraded. Advantages *High damage *Short reload time *Medium accuracy *Standard price for an assault rifle *Powerful and accurate at medium distance Disadvantages *Low fire rate for an assault rifle *High recoil *Heavy weight for an assault rifle *Cannot kill mutiple enemy due to its low rate of fire *Cannot share the same 7.92mm Kurz magazine Tips *Sometimes due to its high recoil, the user might deal a headshot while firing. *This weapon is recommended for Annihilation maps as most of them will have middle range battles. Events Japan This weapon is released on 9 July 2011. Its permanent sale is sold from 9 July ~ 24 August 2011. Singapore/Malaysia This weapon is released on 8 February 2012 alongside with Piranesi map. Its permanent sale is available in Shop from 8 ~ 21 Feb 2012. Comparisons M4A1 *Cheaper (-$100) *Higher damage (+1) *More accurate (+3%) *Higher recoil (+14%) *Lower fire rate (-1%) *Heavier (same weight as M249) *Purchasable for both teams *Shorter reload time (-0.6 seconds) *Same clip size (30 / 90) AK-47 *More expensive (+$500) *Lower damage (-1) *Less accurate (-2%) *Higher recoil (+2%) *Lower fire rate (-1%) *Heavier (same weight as M249) *Purchasable for both teams *Same reload time (2.5 seconds) *Same clip size (30 / 90) Known Operators Terrorists: * Midwest Militia (including Jennifer) Gallery Mp44 bolt.jpg|Drawing V stg44.jpg|View model File:Stg44_viewmodel_skin2.png|Ditto, after the first enhancement File:Stg44_viewmodel_skin3.png|Ditto, after the final enhancement Mp44 reload.jpg|Speed-reloading Leet stg44.jpg|An Elite Crew member armed with an StG 44 File:Jennifer2.jpg|Jennifer suited with army uniform wielding the StG 44 File:Stg44_promo.jpg|Promotional poster stg44_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Cs italy0083.jpg|In-game screenshot 21.png|Stg44 for china poster Photo stg44g.png|Stg44 Taiwan poster Promotion left.jpg|Ditto Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound LShLrGCVNZ45n4tUH6_epM Trivia *There are some African and Middle-Eastern militia still using this weapon alongside the AK rifles today although not very common. *During reload, the player will perform speed-reloading. *The weapon has the same cocking sound and reload sound as the AK-47. Its firing sound is similar to the AN-94. *The MP44 is the first assault rifle ever made in the world. This weapon was used by the German forces within 1943-1945. Nowadays, many assault rifles have been invented and this weapon is now rarely found. *There is "Henry Storker" typing on its texture for first and second upgrade versions. *There is "SBK-97000" typing on the second upgrade version texture. Variants StG 44 Gold Edition Gold-plated version of StG 44. It is 2% lighter than the original weapon and can only be obtained randomly from Code Box. Stg44g fps.jpg|View model STG44 Gold.JPG|In-game screenshot Photo stg44g.png|Stg-44 for china poster Promotion left.jpg|Ditto External links *StG 44 at Wikipedia Have tried out the StG 44? Yes, by permanent! ;> Yes, but I buy it 3/10/30 days only :/ Yes, from other people :/ No, but will try finding it anywhere T.T No, is better :) Category:Assault rifle Category:7.92mm user Category:World War II weapons Category:German weapons Category:Heavy weapon